With the development of display technology, display devices having various sizes and functions as well as integrated and smart display devices are becoming increasingly popular. Since the configuration and function of such display device are enhanced, the heat generated by the display device would increase significantly.
For example, for the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) being one of the wide variety of display devices, its heat is mainly generated by the light source components in the backlight module. The light source components comprise a carrier and light emitting diodes (hereinafter called “LED” in short) arranged on the carrier, the carrier contacts the backplane in the backlight module, and the heat generated by LEDs is conducted to the backplane through the carrier, finally the heat is dissipated from the backplane. However, the local area of the carrier contacting the backplane and corresponding to the position of the LED has a relatively higher quantity of heat, thus heat dissipation at such local area is rather slow, causing a poorer heat dissipation effect of the whole display device, which in turn will affect the display performance of the display device.